Broken Vows
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: He broke her heart and just walked away. She vowed to never fall in love with him again. He always said that when a King puts their mind to it, they could be anything. She knew that he always aimed to be a surgeon. So it surprised her when one day, when she gets a role that could land her many more, and finds out that her high school sweetheart is playing the role as her lover


AN: Well, as I said, I am going to concentrate on this fic, and on my other Bulma and Vegeta fic, "Complete Oblivion". The other ones I have either deleted, or I have put on hiatus. I hope you all have been waiting for this first chapter. Any-who, if any of you were confused, the last chapter was a preview. Thanks for understanding.

And OMG! I watched the Battle of the Gods movie yesterday, and I was squealing the whole time! Not going to spoil it for those of you who haven't watched it, but I will tell you one thing. And that one thing is... you will see things from Vegeta that you'd never dream of seeing.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

><p>Full Summary: He broke her heart and just walked away. She vowed to never fall in love with him again. He always said that when a King puts their mind to it, they could be anything. She knew that he always aimed to be a surgeon. So it surprised her when one day, when she gets a role that could land her in the business, and finds out that her high school sweetheart is playing the role as her lover. Will she break the promise that she made long ago?<p>

* * *

><p>She walked to lunch numbly, trying to hold in all the tears that threatened to flow. She knew that he was really over her this time, and it broke her heart. Lately, he had been growing distant, pulling away every time she drew close. He hadn't been answering her texts, and had been avoiding her at school. When they did cross paths, he would just turn his cheek, completely ignoring her.<p>

She had been baffled by his sudden change in demeanor, and had sent him a text asking him what was wrong. As far as she knew, they had been doing great. Sure, they had their fights about nothing that somehow seemed like everything, but that didn't seem like anything that would become this drastic.

"Hey, Bulma! Come sit by us!" A voice called. She turned her head, just barley able to decipher Goku. The goofy man who had been her friend for ages was sitting with his girlfriend, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha and, of course, the very person who was hurting her, Vegeta King.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was leaning back in his chair, with his arms and legs crossed. He still looked like a God, and she wanted him so bad. She wanted to run up and hug him, and kiss him with all she had.

That was never going to happen, and that fact started to break down the dam that was holding her tears in. Without any other thoughts, she whirled around, running away. Tears slid down her pale face. She ran through the hals to her classroom, sliding down the nearest wall.

Why did he have to act so indifferent? Act like they weren't still together? He hadn't even broken up with her yet, so why was he acting this? She knew half of the answer to that; he didn't want her anymore.

That much was clear. In her eyes, he had grown tired of her. She knew the day would come. Her mind wouldn't let her comprehend anything further than that. All the thoughts she could muster up were the thoughts of how it was all crashing down on her.

Faint padding of steps could be heard coming down the hall. She made no move to lift her head. It was too hard of effort. They grew louder as she felt a presence heading in her direction. All sound disappeared, and she could feel the heat of another body demanding her attention.

She knew who it was before her head slowly came up. Just the movement alone had her muscles screaming in displeasure. Her eyes latched onto the brown eyes of her beloved.

As her eyes were puffy and red, his were clear and hard. "We need to talk." His voice was clear and unemotional, and his arms crossed as if he was impatient.

Her only answer was to stand up. He made no move to help her. A piece of her heart broke off.

"I believe that it is time." If possible, his eyes grew harder.

"Why?" She whispered. Another piece broke, only a sliver holding it, the piece dangling.

"I don't think that what we have is enough to help me strive further in life. You will only hold me back." His explanation rang half truth. She knew him that well.

"Oh, and how so?" Fire sparked in her blue depths. Her voice rang clear.

"As I have once said, once a King puts his mind to something, we can achieve anything." His voice grew clipped.

"What does that have to do with me?" She snapped, giving a hiccup. A fissure grew in that sliver that was holding the piece.

"You are holding me back, woman!" A bit of emotion sprang into his deep voice.? His eyes grew to fiery liquid before quickly turning back. In that single sentence, his voice had a slight break in it. He took a deep breath. "I can't have that. I just can't." he finished with a calm and collected tone.

"We are good together!" The blue-haired woman reasoned, tears sliding down her face, blurring her vision. Her heart was breaking as she spoke. The piece shattered.

His eyes appeared to be an icy blue. They were that cold. "I have life to worry about. I will be graduating this year, and I need to keep my grades first. We're not meant to be." He had his arms crossed with not an emotion on his face. "I have to go."

She watched as he turned around. Her heart wrenched, but she wasn't able to make any move. Her brain went blank.

He had walked away with a piece of her heart, not caring about the state he left her in, not once looking back.

* * *

><p>YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Today was the day she started a role that would hopefully set off her career. She smoothed down her flowing red dress before bring her hand up to smooth her hair, which hung loose.<p>

"You ready to meet the person who made the part?" Yamcha asked with much excitement.

Bulma could hardly hold it in. This is the movie that would get her many more big roles. "I was born for this." She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to meet the hunk that she would be falling in love with.

"Here goes. You'll like him, Bulma." With that, Yamcha shoved the door open, ushering the young woman in.

Her heart stopped when her eyes landed on her movie mate. Her breath caught, and then her heart raced.

"This is Vegeta King, and he will be playing your lover." Yamcha said, smiling.

Vegeta sat there, a smirk gracing his grown up features.

It was the man that she vowed never to fall for again.

* * *

><p>AN: there is the first chapter. I hope it satisfied you a bit. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
